Troublesome love
by FloFlower1730
Summary: He loves her... she loves him... a little accidentand a song.SHIKAINO only Read and Review pls.
1. Chapter 1

'You were at the flower shop, weren't you?'

'Jeez yes'

'But she wasn't there, was she?'

'No she wasn't there?'

He sighed. The 17 years old brown haired, lazy genius had an answer to every question

He looked through every plan and made it failure.

But about one thing he couldn't get an answer or look through it.

It was a strange feeling that appeared every time he looked at **HER**

She was Ino Yamanaka, his team-mate and best friend (Next to chouji of course)

Her blonde locks and sky-blue eyes made him dream

He really loved her. He wanted to ask her out.

He was at her house. She lived there with her best friends Sakura, Tenten and Hinata.

He rang the bell and Ino opened the door. Suddenly another girl ran to Shikamaru and kissed him.

//Shit//

Shikamaru heard sobs… Ino's sobs…. Ino ran in to the house… crying.

Shikamaru kicked the certain girl, her name was Temari, butt.

Ino wasn't at the flower shop at the following day. Shikamaru bough a bouquet of purple lilies, Ino's favourite flowers.

**A/N:**** I like it do you like it too??? It took me an hour to write that.**

**I do not own Ino and the lazy bastards right Akamaru**

**Akamaru: arf arf **


	2. Chapter 2

The door rang. The 17 year old Ino Yamanaka opened the door seeing a smiling and blushing Shikamaru. The crazy loud girl fell for the lazy guy… But opposites attract. She'd do anything only for him… they teased each other, helped watchtower, cried together when Asuma died. She loved him ever. Shikamaru knew everything about her and vice versa. Okay He didn't know about her crush and ice versa again xD. Okay back to the story so Ino opened the door saw Shikamaru…. And then she saw Temari coming up and kissing Shika. Ino couldn't help but sob… she ran into her house and locked the door.

Shikamaru pulled away and beat Temari very up...

3 weeks later:

Temari was still at the hospital

And someone bought the last bunch of Ino's favourite flowers her dad told her… he told her the guy who bought them was someone he knew. Only for her…

She didn't sleep well… she thought who could have bought the last bunch of purple lilies.

Naruto: He loved Hinata… so it wasn't him

Sasuke: he was still in hospital since he got back from Orochimaru

Kiba: Every one in Konoha knew that Kiba had a crush on Ino… but why to impress her? Not really

Shino: she was quite sure it wasn't him since he confessed his love to Hinata…

Chouji: hmm…. No he would buy her sth. To eat like potato chips and he was on a mission…

Lee: he was on a mission with his team-mates

Neji: same here

Shikamaru: Why would he do sth. So Cute… no way… maybe he fell for her…

She hoped it was Shika…

The next day someone knocked on the door and Sakura and Hinata were asleep and Tenten was on a mission.

She found a bunch of purple lilies at the doorstep with a note:

Temari is beaten up

She smirked… it was shikamaru…

**A/N: I like it do you like it too??? It took me an hour to write that.**

**I do not own Ino and the lazy bastards right Akamaru**

**Akamaru: arf arf **


	3. Chapter 3

She knew it was him.

She was so happy that she went to her favourite place. The lake near her house.

It was a beautiful place and she loved being there… She loved to think there.

But today she couldn't think about something other than Shikamaru…. And then a song came into her mind… It was the song that was on the radio when she thought about her feelings…. For Shikamaru…. She remembered the lyrics and sung it with her beautiful voice. Little did she know Shikamaru listened to her?

_I __know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I__'m feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time I opened up my eyes_

_Now I see you were always with me_

_  
__Could it be you & I?_

_Never imagined_

_could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you_

_could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_could it be that its true _

_Its you and its you_

Its kinda funny you were always ne_ar_

_but who would ever thought we'd end up here_

_and everytime I need you youve been there for me_

_now its clear Ive been waiting for you_

could it be you & I

_never imagined_

_could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you_

_could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_could it be that its true_

_Its you and its you  
_

_cause today is the__ start of the rest of our live_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_and its real/and its true_

_Its just me and you_

_could it be that its you  
_

_could it be you & I_

_never imagined_

_could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you_

_could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_could it be that its true_

_Its you and its you_

"You are the most troublesome woman with the best singing voice ever…. You know that Ino?" Shikamaru asked

"No I don't knew this…. But when you say so Shika… then it looks like it is so" She answered.

Ino was the whole day there so it was already dark and the stars were up in the sky.

(A/N: how romantic )She looked up in the sky to the stars. Shikamaru couldn't help but staring a her… the moonlight made her face glow and he could see the stars reflecting in her eyes.

"Shika…. I…. fell in love with you" she said while turning to the lazy ninja only to be kissed by him.They began to make out and erm the rest we don't wanna know… I think …

**That was it all… love ya all my reviewers and people who set me on their alert list **

**Cya … and read my other storys too **

**Ja, ne**

**Akamaru: ARF**


End file.
